Quote:Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am". * Curtis Manning: (pertaining to Marwan) He'll die before he talks to us. * Jack Bauer: I know! * Jack Bauer: (to Habib Marwan) You and I both know all I want do right now is kill you, but I have my orders. * Habib Marwan: Your president sees me in only one dimension—evil. * Jack Bauer: As you see us. * Habib Marwan: Yes. And vulnerable. * Bill Buchanan: Where is he now, Chloe? * Chloe O'Brian: Well, it's 4:00am. He's home asleep, I guess. *'Tony Almeida': (after learning that Richard Heller is being brought back to CTU) Chloe... does Audrey know about this? *'Chloe O'Brian': No. It's more of a management conversation, don't you think? (Tony gives her two dirty looks before leaving the room.) * Tony Almeida: It's funny, this morning Jack and Audrey were planning their future. Now he's responsible for her husband's death, and he may have to torture her brother. * Michelle Dessler: And yet, every move he's made has been the right one. * Tony Almeida: Not if he wanted to be with her. * Tony Almeida: People start over every day, if it's important to them. * Don Ashton: Mr. Palmer, I'm sure that we all appreciate your desire to help, but the Constitution has determined who the decision makers should be at this time. I think you're overstepping your bounds. * David Palmer: In the first place, it's "Mr. President," Don. And it is the content of my statements you should be addressing. * Michelle Dessler: Tony, wait. I…I can't…I can't spend another day without you. I'm ready to leave here. I'm ready to go with you. * Jack Bauer: The last thing I ever wanted to do was push you away from me. God, Audrey, I love you, but this is how the job has to be done. * Tony Almeida: I look at what this job does to the people in our positions, and I realize...I want us to be together again, but it's got to be away from all this. * Richard Heller: This is beyond belief, I cannot be back here! Audrey, you gotta get me outta here, these guys broke into my house, this is so illegal! * Richard Heller: Go to hell. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't have to tell you anything. * James Heller: There is a nuclear warhead gonna detonate somewhere over this country. Those lost lives will be on your head. You will be a murderer! * Richard Heller: (after revealing he was homosexual) So now you know. I suppose you're even more disgusted with me, huh, dad? * James Heller: This is not about how you choose to live your life, son. This is about how you put this country in jeopardy. If you had told us this information yesterday, maybe these terrorist attacks would not have occurred. * Gary: You gotta be joking. One of us is going to get caught to save the other. * Mandy: Exactly. It's gonna be you. (shoots him dead) 422